The invention relates to a sealing assembly with a first component having a first sealing surface, a second component having a second sealing surface, and a flat gasket which is flatly arranged between the first sealing surface and the second sealing surface, which flat gasket has a through-opening for a third component at least portions of which are arranged in the first component and/or the second component. The invention also relates to a flat gasket for a sealing assembly and a method for mounting a sealing assembly.
The first component and the second component are for example a part of a hydraulic device, in particular of a housing of the hydraulic device. By means of the flat gasket the two components are to be sealed against each other or sealingly fastened to each other. For this purpose they are provided with the first sealing surface and the second sealing surface, which are each preferably planar and are in particular arranged parallel to each other. The flat gasket has the through-opening in which at least regions of the third component are arranged. The third component also at least protrudes into the through-opening or completely traverses the through-opening.
At least regions of the third component are located either in the first component or the second component. When the third component traverses the through-opening it can of course be partially arranged in the first component as well as in the second component. The flat gasket engages about a portion or the entire third component. Correspondingly this also ensures that the third component is sealed against the environment of the sealing assembly. The third component is for example configured as a line, in particular as tube, and protrudes from the first component into the second component. Preferably the third component hereby traverses the first component and/or the second component completely.
From the state of the art for example the publication US 2002/0190479 A1 is known, which describes a metallic gasket.